


Makes My Heart Go Boom

by ak_kriegs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_kriegs/pseuds/ak_kriegs
Summary: Lena and Kara are both vampires, and since they can't see themselves in a mirror, they decide to have the other describe their face.I suck at summaries, but give the fic a try!





	

“No, Kara, wait!” Kara laughs quietly, shaking her head at Lena’s antics and smiling softly as the other woman shifts on the floor, dropping her head with a grunt.

“Wait for what? For you to put a hole in my floor with your hard head?”

Lena shoots a glare at her, eyes lit with amusement that she fails to mask. “No, wait for me to get comfortable. Come here.”

Kara scoots her way to Lena, grinning when she wraps around her, head coming to rest on her chest. “Better?” she asks, wrapping her arms around Lena and pulling her closer.

“Mhmm,” Lena hums, nodding. She closes her eyes and inhales, the sharp metallic smell of the blood Kara had consumed only hours earlier flooding her senses. “Kara?”

“Yeah?” the blonde asks, eyes drifting shut at the sound of Lena’s voice washing over her.

“Tell me what I look like,” Lena whispers, fisting Kara’s shirt in her hands. “I want to know.”

Kara sits up and moves away, eyes searching Lena’s face. She reaches out and brushes a strand of dark hair from Lena’s eyes, tucking it behind her ear. “You’re beautiful,” she breathes, stretching her other hand out to find the bottle of liquor they had discarded when they moved their way to the floor. She takes a sip and continues, “Your jaw is just, wow, by the way. So sharp it could cut someone.”

Lena laughs and scrunches her nose, looking up at Kara through her eyelashes. “Go on.”

“When you scrunch your nose up like you just did,” Kara says, reaching out to poke Lena’s nose, “it makes you look so adorable and all I want to do is hug you. Your eyelashes are so long and beautiful and, honestly, everything about you is gorgeous. But your eyes..” Kara stops and looks at the ground, cheeks coloring slightly.

“What about them, dear?” Lena asks, hooking a finger under Kara’s chin so she can meet her eyes.

“They make me feel warm,” Kara says quietly, smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “They make me feel safe, and loved, and just.. wanted. They’re so green and th-they make me feel like my heart is beating again, and th-that’s weird, ya know? Because I’ve lived without a beating heart for so long and then I meet you, and I know it’s not possible like, at all, but you make me feel like I have a heart and that it’s going to burst from my chest because it’s going ninety to nothing and I just-”

Lena cuts Kara off, lips pressing against hers, her hands finding a home in Kara’s hair. “Breathe,” she laughs, scratching against Kara’s scalp and smirking at the sharp inhale of air Kara takes in.

“I just really love you,” Kara finishes, tugging at Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth. “Your turn. Tell me what I look like.”

Lena pulls back and stares at Kara, eyes flitting from one part of her face to another. “Your eyes are really blue,” she whispers, reaching up to push Kara’s glasses into place. “You scrunch your nose, too. Except you do it when you’re confused or concentrating really hard on a painting or an article. Your smile is like.. my everything? Every time you smile at me I just know things are going to be fine. It doesn’t matter what’s going on, how hard life is at the time; just one smile from you and my whole world brightens.” Lena stops and takes a breath, noting the tears in Kara’s eyes and the small smile she’s wearing. “And I really love you, too.”

Kara laughs loudly, leaning forward to kiss Lena. She pulls Lena into her lap and pushes off the floor, settling down on the couch with a quiet sigh.

“I can always tell when you’re sad,” Lena continues quietly, relaxing into Kara’s body. “You’re so good at hiding it but I can tell. Your eyes darken, like a storm. And I can always tell when you’re near. You smell a lot like flowers.”

“You smell like coffee,” Kara murmurs, head dropping forward to rest against Lena’s. “It’s nice. Makes me feel awake.”

Lena’s laughter shakes both her and Kara, and she snags the bottle off the floor and takes a long drink. “Kara?” she asks, handing the bottle over.

“Yes?” the reporter asks, taking the bottle.

“How is it possible, that in a world that has as many people as ours does, we managed to find each other?”

Kara goes silent, thinking about all the obstacles the two of them faced before they were brought together. “As my mother used to say,” she says, feeling Lena’s breathing slowing, “everyone has a soulmate. Every person doesn’t get to meet theirs, but somehow, with certain people, the planets align, and it just happens. You look up at a stranger on the street, and when you lock eyes, you can just tell. And then you think to yourself, ‘I just found my soulmate.’”

When Lena doesn’t answer, Kara looks down and finds her asleep, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks and a small smile playing at her lips. She smiles and drops a kiss to Lena’s head, silently thanking the fates for the day she was sent to Lena’s office for an interview, and instead ended up finding the woman that filled the hole in her non-beating heart.


End file.
